MegaMan One Shots: A Commentary by an Angry Man
by The Chronic Name-Changer
Summary: Alas, my title says it all.
1. Chapter 1 Goku Meets MegaMan

**Megaman One-Shots: A Commentary by an Angry Man.**

**Hullo everyone. I have nothing else to do, so I decided to open up this wee Microsoft Word and have a little commentary on unfortunate fan fictions that fall into my line of fire.**

**And today's victim is:**

**MEGAMAN ONE-SHOTS!**

**Good God. These fanfics are not only crap. They are fucking abysmal, usually written by braindead monkeys or children. Anyway, without further ado, here we go!**

Goku And Goten And Gohan Meets Megaman **Okay… a Crossover… this might not be that bad.**

By:God_130 **Oh. They called themselves "God". **

Rated:PG

Main Characters: Tron Bonne,Megaman,Goku,Goten,

And Gohan **Is he really that unimportant to not be in the same line as those guys? Poor Gohan!**

Introduction:I Made This Story Because I

Like DBZ And Megaman I Hope You Enjoy it:)

Setting:Open Field and Goku's Home

Disclaimer:i do not own any material used by FUNuation or DBZ

Note:Hope you like this story...i wrote it when i was like 8 **You mean you're older now?**

One Day, Megaman Was Minding his own

business, When all of a sudden The

Ground Began to Shake,Megaman Looked Around,

Nothing was there but just then Tron Bonne

Poped out of the Ground with her **How climactic.**

Was Ready to fight,But Then Tron Bonne

Came out of her Robot, Then shot a rope **You've got me on the edge of my seat here.**

gun,that tied Megaman helpless.

Just Then Goku Pasted By **He pasted "by"?** And Saw What

Was Happening,Goku Ki Blasted the

Rope Megaman Was Bonne

Scared From seeing the blast Ran **Common sense.**

In To Her Robot And Flew Away.

Megaman Was So Grateful That

From Goku Rescuing him,Megaman

Gave Goku 10 Gold Coins. **A little specific?**

Goku asked Megaman if He

Would Mind to come to Goku's

house,Megaman Said:Yes,So

They went to Goku's House. **But how? They live in different universes! WHAT IS THIS?**

Goku's Son:Gohan,Was Asleep

Goten Wasn't,Goten Greeted **…what?**

His Father Then looked at

Megaman in a confused Way

He Then Put his hand out to

Shake Hands,But then Saw

Megaman's Gun

Ran Upstairs to his Room **I'd run if I had some random kid pointing his cannon at me.**

Laughed and

Went Upstairs to Goten's

Sat down on a

Chair and looked out the

heard a gunshot,

So did Goku,Goku Ran Back

Downstairs And Ran Outside

With Both Saw A

Robot,They Got Ready to **Got ready to what, exactly? Kill it with bad sentence structuring?**

saw a Mark,

It Looked like a skullhead, **I thought it was called "skull". But alas, the great God_130 thinks otherwise.**

Megaman Shouted:"THAT MARK", **IT'S THE DARK MARK, HARRY!**

"IT"S TRON BONNE", **Oh.**

Shot at the robot's Head,

"GRRRRRR",Tron Bonne Said "**WHY YOU SHOOT ME YOU LITTLE PRICK? I WAS JUST GONNA SAY HI AND DRINK MILK AND SHARE COOKIES! FUCK YOU, MEGAMAN!"**

In The Speaker of the robot,

Goku Shouted "WHAT DO YOU

WANT FROM US?","I Want to Kill

Megaman",Tron Bonne Said, **Oh boy.**

The Robot Shot At Megaman,

Just Then Goten Came outside

Megaman Jumped out of the

Way of the blast,The Blast

Hit Goten,Goku Stared at

Goten,Then Goku's eye turned

Red,Goku Then Shouted NOOOO! **Then my mom got scared, she said "you're moving in with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air!"**

Megaman Stared At Goku,Goku

Turned Into a Super Saiyan. **Heh, I just imagined him going "HNNGH" and then pop! He turns blonde. What have you done to me, My Immortal?**

Gohan Woke Up,Gohan Looked

Outside and saw Goten,Gohan

Then,

Gohan Turned into a Super

Sayian Shot at

The Robot's Eyes Blinding it, **Robots can't get blind, you cocksmurf. You obviously mean "Disabled its Targeting Systems".**

"I CAN'T SEE" Tron Bonne **No shit.**

Shouts,Then Goku and Gohan

Kamehameha Waves The Robot,

Blowing it up,Tron Bonne

Flys Away Screaming,Then **Vegeta walks in. "What the hell is going on?" "We're playing Tag, Vegeta!" Goku chirped happily. "GAAAAAAH!" Is what I wish this fanfic had.**

Megaman Brings Goten to the

Docter(knowing How Strong he

Is),Then Megaman and Goku

And Goten And Gohan Fall

Asleep, **allowing their bodies to recuperate after having their brains manipulated by Tara's idiot brother.**

THE END

stay tuned for Goku,Goten And Gohan meets

Megaman PART 2

**I pray to God that this "PART 2" never materialises.**

**Okay, that's one short story out of the way. Tomorrow, I shall commentate on another Megaman fanfic! And boooooy this one will be a DOOZIE.**

**Ta-ta, good Gadies and Lentlemen!**

**Professor Lemur**


	2. Chapter 2  Megaman hard chooes!

**Howdy there, followers of the Lemur. My brain still hasn't imploded from this stupidity, but hell, I think I got me a wee migraine from that first chapter. Still, I must soldier on.**

**This one-shot is called: Megaman Hard Chooes! By Wing Moon. I have been dying to commentate on this pile of monkey shit for a while now.**

I don't own Megaman NT warrior. R&R **No fucking shit, jackass.**

))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Prologue: Long time ago **Of course it would be a long time ago. Why else would it be called a goddamn prologue?**

All NT warriors ruled adult and all children hate when the darkness falls. That when all the children will disappear or if only the top leader of the adult well say that stay can stay, but that all changed when this not like the other NT warrior came... **…eh? This doesn't even make any goddamn sense! Please tell me you were drunk or stoned or at least hallucinating when you wrote this fanfic.**

"Megaman?" said a little boy with black hair and jeans and T-shirt were blue. **…Sigh.** "are you OK?" "Yea" said looking at arm "I well be better if you stop worrying." "OK! Then lets me just call my Bro. we can get going." Said the boy walking to place where brother sat. Just then two boy about 19 year old stop

(AN: Time make name OK the boy with megaman not Lan its Peter for now OK.) **I think I figured that out.**

Peter form going thur **Ooooh HE SO GO THURRRR.** "Where you going ?" asked boy **Escaping from this illiterate hell, probably.** "Nowhere" replayed Peter walking way. "What this?" asked the other boy taking Megaman form Peter hands. **That, my friend is called a "Megaman Form". Apparently you must fill it out so you can get your own Mega Man. **"NOOOOOOOOOOO STOP IT! HELP!" said Peter his brother watch horror and the other children were only scared to help. **Jeez, calm down boyo, he's only taking a gander at your Megaman form.**

Now Megaman trap and he can't help Peter or the children... **IT'S LAN YOU IDIOT! LAN!**

"How going do anything?" said Megaman to himself. "You can start all over again." **"If you just fill out this form, we can start fresh! … That's right. There. Fill that. And that." *Five minutes later* "HEY GAIZ! I GOT ME A NEW MEGAMAN!"** Said a voice "Never and left Peter here NO!" said Megaman "Well how about if someone need more?" said the voice "NO!..." said Megaman got cut off form the words 'IT TIME!' **"It time ta dool!"**. "What the..." were only word can say because all he new and had were gone... **Good for you.**

That when how Lan father found this NT warrior and that when Lan father give to Lan and Megaman start new life...**No… "Lan father" created Megaman. He didn't just write out some paperwork you silly git.**

To be continued... **The police have arrived. They have come to arrest you on charges of killing an awesome game series and slaughtering the English language.**

uthor note:

The more review the faster I write so REVIEW IF YOU WANT NOW WHAT HAPPEN NEXT TIME. **I want you to write a fanfic where you shoot yourself. God I hate you.**

**_Okay guys, it looks like I'm still alive. If only my brain was just as intact. Oh well. Tune in tomorrow for my next one-shot! Or shall I say… One-shit?**

**Professor Lemur**


End file.
